Girl Meets Drama
by The FanFiction Panda
Summary: Rucas Mini Series.
1. Girl Meets Texting

It was Sunday afternoon, I was waiting for Maya to come right threw that window like she always does. I don't think I've ever felt so bored and, lonely. She texted me **earlier** saying she would come over to keep me from dying of boredom. But I've been spamming her for at least an hour and I'm starting to get worried. Really worried.

RM: Maya

RM: Maya

RM: Where are u, are u okay.

RM:Did something happen again?!

RM:Are you in the middle of eating or something.

RM:I'm worried SICK! MAYA HEART WHERE IN THE WORLD ARE YOU!

RM:When I get grounded its going to be from using all my data it will because of u...:(

MH:I'm here calm down!

RM: What happened to u are u k?!

MH:Plz for Gods sake.

"I'm here text box, you can stop spamming me now." Announced Maya.

"Maya what happened to you I've been waiting for you for like, forever?" Riley asked.

"Forever you say, if I remember correctly you texted me only like (checks phone) 2 minutes ago." Maya said.

"Oh. Maya why does it always feel like forever whenever I'm waiting for someone?" Riley asked.

"Because your a very inpatient and caring person riles." Maya replied.

" Thanks Maya, it was sweet and truthful." Riley stated.

" No problem, Riles as long as we are wearing these rings we are truthful to one another and will keep promises." Maya said.

" But even without these rings we will still be best friends, right?" Riley asked.

" U know it." Maya answered.

**At night while Cory is saying Goodnight...**

"Dad, do you think, I'm impatient."

"No not really, not unless your waiting for something or something is going to happen. You always become anxious before something. It's like you can sense it. When you were little I'd always call you Princess Xandia, who is the warrior with knowledge from other peoples lives from the past and future." Dad said.

"Daddy say what?" Riley asked.

"Never mind" Dad replied.

"So something big is going to happen." Riley stated.

"Do you have any idea what it is?" Asked dad.

"No, but I can only dream." Riley answered.


	2. Girl Meets The Forgotten Birthday(1of2)

**AN: I know this chapter is really bad and short but I wanted to split it into 2, and by the way Rucas will probably be after: Girl Meets The Forgotten Birthday.** Sorry** if there is spelling or grammar mistakes.**

"Riles, honey, WAKE UP!" Maya screamed.

"Wow," Riley said while still in sleep mode.

"How long have you been here?" Riley asked.

"I came early." She quickly replied.

"I gonna get a shower, I'll be quick." Riley said.

While Riley was in the shower Maya just laid in her bed waiting and waiting. Quick she said.

"Hey Maya." Riley said.

"Yeah what?" Maya asked

"Could you pick some clothes out for me, I kinda forgot to grab some?" Riley's said

"Yeah sure." Maya replied.

Maya picked out a plain white tank top, jeans, a black jacket (not like real Riley's style but hey it fan fiction), high top black converse and an aqua hair flower.

"Here you go." Maya said while chucking them to her.

"How do I look." Riley asked.

"Awesome." She replied.

"Okay girls it's breakfast time." Topanga said.

"Oh My God it's almost school time." Maya said in panic.

"We haven't even got to eat breakfast though." Riley said.

"Come on we gotta go." Maya said.

"When did you get so into school Maya?" Topanga asked

"I'm so excited because today there is a... a... Pop quiz and I don't want to be late." Maya said.

"Bye mum." Riley said while closing the door.

While on the train...

"Maya you do know it's only 8:00 right and that means by the time we get there we will be around 15 minutes early. And why in the world would you want to come to school early." Riley asked.

"There is someone I want to sing to." Maya answered

"Sing?" Riley asked

"Yeah, sing."


	3. Girl Meets The Forgotten Birthday (2of2)

**AN: Hi guys, I was wondering of you guys could review my story, so i can make the next one even better (which is way better then horrible) By the way I hope you guys like this chapter, and If you don't well to bad for you.**

They Finally reach school, and were walking around the halls.

"Riley please tell me you didn't forget what was so special about today?" Maya asked.

"You know I have a bad memory, that's why I have a calendar I look at every time right before we go to school. Said Riley.

"Really, who has a Callander as this day and age?" Asked Maya.

"Everyone in my family that I know of,"

"I have a calendar." A familiar vocie said.

The two girl looked towards the sound of the voice.

"Farkle." They both said simultaneously.

"Ladies! Tell me why is something so beautiful here so early in the morning?"

"Don't you remember what's on today?" Maya asked.

"Wait let me check my Callander. It's someone's birthday, oh now I remember."

"Oh wait now I remember it's Geralyn's birthday, I can't believe I forgot, oh no I also bought a present for her. I'll text my dad to bring it." Riley said.

"But I still haven't seen Lucas anywhere, have you guys seen him?" Farkle asked.

"No."

"Neither."

"Dido!" A certain cowboy screamed from above.

"What's up Cowboy?" Maya asked.

"Nothing much. Though I've gotta cake." He said while walking down the stairs.

"Hi Lucas." Farkle said

"Hi Farkle."

"Hi Riley." Lucas said

"Hi."

"You look really pretty today." Lucas stated

"So do you, except not pretty you look... handsome!" Stuttered Riley.

"Thank you Maya." Whispered..

"Hey Maya, do you think something is happening between them." Farkle whispered to Maya.

"I don't know you idiot. You know it's amazing you get straight As. Said Maya

While the four best friends talked amongst each other they were also walking toward the cafeteria kitchen...

"SURPRISE!" They all said in unison.

"Oh kids, you brought cake too. Thank you so much, I'm gonna feast. " Geralyn said while looking at the cake as if she was a lion.

"No problem. Said Lucas.

"SURPRISE!" Cory screamed.

"Um, Mr Matthews your kinds late." Said Maya.

"You kids never wait for me." Cory said as if he was a grumpy child.

"Riley here's the present." Cory said while giving it to her.

"What present?" Geralyn asked.

"Well I bought you a present." Riley said.

"That reminds me excuse me for a second" Farkle excuses himself.

(Geralyn unwraps it)

"Riley it's beautiful, what is it."

"It's a locket, on of the pictures is with the whole school, and the other is us posing with you in the other. There is also a card we all wrote." Riley said.

Dear Geralyn,

A few months ago I didn't know you but now we are the greatest of friends. I know still most of the school does not know your name, but soon they will. A few generation ago there was a generation (more like large group) was named the forgotten. But we cannot and will not except that it is happening again in this generation. This generation, you, will be remembered as the remembered.

"Oh kids this is so amazing Thank you."Geralyn said

"Ding, ding, ding!"

"You kids better get going I don't want to make you late for class." Geralyn said.

"Wait a second any minute." Lucas said.

" Dear John Quincy Adams Middle School, I have as special announcement, you guys remember how we always announce any staff member birthday well today is another day, today is Geralyn, our beloved lunch ladies, birthday she would love it if all of you could say happy birthday to her today, and don't forget you manners as well, thank you, my name is Farkle and that will be all." The announcer/Farkle announced.

"Thank you kids. I always wondered why you were my favourites." Geralyn said.


End file.
